<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight by Jessie_Bee13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265616">Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie_Bee13/pseuds/Jessie_Bee13'>Jessie_Bee13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Werewolf Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie_Bee13/pseuds/Jessie_Bee13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a queer person, I do not support Jk Rowling. However, wolfstar has recently become a comfort ship for me.</p><p>Remus lupin doesnt like the night time. But the memorys of this night are something he never wants to let go of ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus was never a fan of the moonlight. Mostly because of how it reminded him of the nights he had to spend locked up in the shrieking shack, agony running through every inch of him as his vision slowly turned red and then waking up hours later naked and drenched in sweat, not remembering a thing.</p><p>It was one of those nights where he was restless, the full moon was only a few nights away and he was just as awake as he had been five hours ago sat in the great hall eating dinner with James, Peter, Lily and Sirius. </p><p>Sirius he thaught. What he wouldnt do to just tell Sirius about everything and anything. The friend he made when he was only 11 still stuck with 16 year old Remus now, just as bright and bubbly as ever. Along with being an arrogant prick most of the time Sirius was actually very pleasent to be around.</p><p>His long, ebony hair could rival every single girl at hogwarts, and Sirius damn well knew it. Not to mention his irresistible charm and lack of any and all self awareness and reasoning when it came to certain things such as pranks or hexing a slytherin who was bothering one of the first years. </p><p>Remus sighed, a warm blush very evident from the breeze of the open window he was sat at. Often when he couldent sleep he would find himself sat at the windowsill with the window open reading or smoking. He used to sit in the dorm but James had recently banned him because he kept waking up with the room smelling horribly of cigarette smoke which Sirius found hilarious.</p><p>Stupid sirius. He thaught. Stupid Sirius with his good looks and his smile and his eyes and his charm and his voice and his EVERYTHING! Remus knew it was stupid. Going through every day since he was 13 ignoring the growing ache in his heart that threatened to burst with every jokingly flirtatious comment that left Sirius' mouth.</p><p>He sighed again before sitting up abruptly to the sound of footsteps slowly descending from the boys dormitory. Being this close to the full moon always heightened his senses more than the usual anyway. Three secconds of slow breathing and he already knew exactly who was coming down the ornate stone stairs.</p><p>"Sirius?" He asked quietly</p><p>"Blimey" Sirius replied "how'd you know it was me?"<br/>
The boy rounded the corner now taking in the sight of Remus sat their eyes closed leaning against the wall behind him.</p><p>"Full moon's close" he answered "I could smell you"</p><p>"Smell me?" Sirius said sitting down opposite remus on the windowsill.</p><p>"Everyone has their own scent." Remus explained, opening his eyes and pulling his legs in to let Sirius sit. "I know a few people by smell now..."</p><p>"Cool" Sirius Replied "like who?"</p><p>"Well you, James and Pete mainly" The taller boy answered "But I also know Lily, Marlene, Mary, Snape... oh and Mgonnagle"</p><p>"You know Snivellous by scent" Sirius said appalled "why?!"</p><p>"Keeps trying to sneak up on me" remus said with an amused grin then adds "the slimy git"</p><p>"What's he doing that for?" Sirius said sitting up now sounding serious</p><p>"Dunno think he thinks its funny. Hasnt managed to successfully sneak up on me tho so I'm not sure..."</p><p>"I swear to god I'll hex the silly little toe rag next I see him." Sirius learned back against the wall and crossed his arms staring intently out of the window.</p><p>Remus looked at him now, really looked at him. Taking in the way his eyes followed the stars in the sky mapping out the few constellations you could see from the window (Sirius was really good at astronomy.) Also noting the way his jawline contracted and moved as he played with his bottom lip absent mindedly and the way his hands squeezed at the fabric of his black silky night shirt. </p><p>Remus stopped when he realized that Sirius was now also staring at him eyes bright and wondrous. They stared at each other for a moment before something seemed to shift in Sirius' gaze. The shift that Remus knew too well, this was Sirius thinking F*ck it.</p><p>Remus raised an eyebrow and Sirius pushed himself up off the wall unwrapping his arms and leaning closer to Remus keeping his brilliant, blue eyes locked on Remus' own chocolatey brown ones, and kissed him. </p><p>The kiss was slow and sleepy. Remus brought a hand up to Sirius' face as Sirius placed one of his on the wall behind Remus and the other on his knee for stabilization. The kiss however didnt last long as Sirius pushed away sitting back down opposite Remus covering his face with his hands.</p><p>Remus could feel the heat radiating off of Sirius. His hair was hanging by each side of his face as he continued to hide his obviously flustered features with his slender hands.</p><p>Remus wasnt in any better of a state and had gone almost ridged with shock. His face was also glowing red mouth slightly open and eyes staring directly at the place where Sirius' eyes should be.</p><p>"Sorry!" Sirius said with panick in his voice "I dont know what came over me! I just acted! I'm so sorry I shouldnt have done that!"<br/>
With that Sirus made to stand up and leave but remus wasnt going to let that be forgotten.</p><p>Without thinking Remus grabbed the other boys hand and pulled him into a hug. "Pleade dont run away..."</p><p>Remus felt the sharp intake of breath against his neck as he placed his hands on Sirius' waist slowly moving their faces infront of each others eyes locking once again. He saw Sirius' watery eyes and felt the harsh breathing against his middle. Sirius was a head shorter than him even though he was older but there was a sort of comfort in the way Sirius grabbed his forearms for stability as Remus once again pushed their lips together.</p><p>Thanks for reading</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thankyou for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. I've never written on AO3 before so this might take a bit if getting used to.</p><p>Once again, I do not support Jk Rowling. As a queer person myself I cannot ignore her statements towards the trans community.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>